


Carla's Epihney

by Author_25



Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_25/pseuds/Author_25
Summary: Carla Veloso arrives at the welcome party at Tokyo and meets Shu Todoroki, who is on his way back down, who gives a word of advice.





	Carla's Epihney

It's hard to be the only female in a racing event, and Carla Veloso knew this all too much. The World Grand Prix was mostly dominated by male racing drivers. There were 10 other racers in total; American racers Lightning McQueen and Jeff Gorvette, Nevada’s and UK racer Lewis Hamilton, Japanese racer Shu Todoroki, Spanish racer Miguel Camino, English racer Nigel Gearsley, German Sebastian “Max” Schnell, French rally car Raoul CaRoule, New Rearendian racer Rip Cluchgoneski and the open-wheeled Italian Stallion Francesco Bernoulli. She had to admit, Francesco was handsome but not as handsome as her husband. As she drove in via the big sliding doors, she was met with three cars with cameras. She smiled broadly at them. She may have been the only female, but at least she was respected. As she drove across the walkway, she saw Francesco Bernoulli with his crew chief. Once she was across and passed by a bar, she saw Miguel Camino with Sebastian Schnell, with two female Japanese smart cars. As Carla was heading down the ramp, she saw the Japanese Racer coming down in front of her. Carla was actually quite good friends with Shu Todoroki.

"I can see why you love Tokyo. It's very beautiful."  
"Ah, good evening Miss Veloso. It's a pleasure to see you again.”  
"And you too Shu Todoroki."  
"I'm looking forward to racing you again, Miss Veloso. You are a world class racer and probably the only one who can put up a challenge."  
"Seriously?" Carla asked. She was taken back by Shu's compliment.  
Shu noticed her voice sounded surprised, more than it should have been.  
"Don't you think so, Miss Veloso?"  
"Well, I understand why I'm here, to present Brazil and all. But, I've never been commented on my racing. Everyone says 'I'm a great dancer' but besides you, my husband, Matt Griffin, and my crew chief, no one has ever said 'I'm a great racer'. It makes me think I'm not a great racer like you."  
"But what if this event, was you're time to prove you can be great at racing?" Shu stated, as grandly as he could "What if this event was your time to show the world that anything we men can do, you lovely ladies can do better?"  
Carla didn't say anything, for a moment that is. She knew he had a point. There were barely any female racers in racing events and maybe this was her time to show what female racers can really do.  
"You're right Shu. I'm going to show what I can do!"  
"Excellent, Miss Veloso." Shu smiled "I was afraid you would have gone home."  
"Well, I wasn't thinking off that, I was just getting...cold wheels as they say."  
"I see." Shu said, not really knowing what cold wheels was.

"Thank you Shu." She smiled. With that, she rolled off to get a drink and meet her husband at a bar. She knew Shu had a point and want to prove them wrong. However, unknown to her and the others, the World Grand Prix will take a turn for the worst.


End file.
